Blue Water
by Ranger153
Summary: Alex Rider thought he could have a day off but something unexpected happens...
1. Chapter 1

Alex Rider: Blue Water

Beckoning:

Alex Rider now living by himself in London in his Uncle Ian's house before the passing. He has been living with his closest friend after his uncles incident Jack. She was American, but now she was almost like a nanny to Alex. Now Alex is old enough to live by himself in his uncles house and jack had left back for America. Alex had graduated Sent from my iPhone

Alex was driving through the town with the windows open when he heard screaming. It seemed like it was coming from the nearest house. Alex parked in front of the house and the screaming suddenly got louder. He got out of the car and it stopped. It started again.  
Luckily he had his gadgets from his last mission from Mr. Smithers. It was a wrist watch that had a stun laser on it. He opened the door and he went down stairs.  
He peeked around a corner and there was a man with a mask about to kill a women with an axe. That's when Alex sprang into action. He jumped down to the bottom of the stairs and it stopped the man.  
The man started coming towards Alex and then punched him. Alex kicked him right back though and that hit him with the laser, and he was stunned.  
Alex quickly helped the girl up and then called MI6. When the girl asked what he was doing he told her, but when MI6 got there they had to erase her memory. He now got back in his car and started the car. He started driving towards his London house. Surprisingly when he got there he saw MI6's assistant Mrs. Jones. She told him "Alex, because of your recent work you've done off duty we are going to assign you to a mission." "Really another one I never even wanted to be a spy I wanted to be a regular school boy." "Well now you are MI6's best agent so you have to do it, and remember we pay for your house." "Alright fine I'll do it as long as there is no serial killer involved." "Well I guess your losing your house." "Whatever I'll do it anyway." "That's what I thought."

Alex is in bed, not able to sleep is thinking about what crazy adventure MI6 will assign Alex Rider this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Bunker

Alex went to the meeting at MI6 and he got the mission. It is to go to a town called Blue Water in Oregon, America. He has to find three books out there to find out the secrets of the town because there is a lot of mysteries in that town.

Once he got there he was able to rent out a shack. MI6 knows there is a portal in that shack he just needs the books to build it up but first he needs to find them.

One day while he was going to build a tree house he stepped on a branch and it seemed to be a lever. He jumped off and pulled it. It opened a stairway. He thought immediately of the books maybe this was the first one.  
He went down the stairs. Down there was a trip wire he had to disassemble. Right behind it was the third book he took it and closed the staircase.  
He brought it back to the room that he rented it was the third book and it gave him a little bit of a clue where the other two were.

Alex has been playing a bunch of mini golf while he's been here. He was the champion of the Blue Water Mini Golf Organization.  
One night he went to the course to practice. He was playing and he hit the windmill cover off. Sitting inside were little golf balls that were alive that looked like they ran the wind mill. He had the book with him and he looked for golf balls in it then realized that's one of the clues to the book said "Where the windmill lies the hole is open." He thought maybe the book was under the windmill. He went into the windmill. It was cramped in there and then he saw it one of the books. It was the first book now that one has a clue to where the second one is. He read "The portal is the only place it can be found."  
Now Alex has to find the portal he needs to help people that were sucked in get out. Alex found a closet that was locked. Apparently even personnel can't go in there, not even the manager can go in that's when he decided there's some information.  
He picked many locks just to get in there it was information about a man named Jerry Stanford there seemed to be a box full of information. One of the pieces of paper inside had a code to something and it said "Code to secret bunker." The code looked like this.

A | | 1  
B | |  
C | | 3

He remembered the vending machine had six numbers. He went to it and tried the code with no one around. It opened a door to an underground bunker.  
Down there was a control center. It had a giant portal and the book was there now there is steps to open the portal. He is gonna sleep and do the steps tomorrow. Thanks for Reading I forgot to mention that Me and my Friend post on this account and this is his story I will publish my own stories soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Escape:

Alex Rider had to contact MI6 that he found the books and the portal but how he hadn't had any gadgets for that but there was a phone in the bunker so now he is calling MI6. Alex had figured out the way to build the portal and now he is building it. In the books they make the instructions of the portal and it's supposed to be in the shape of a triangle. It's already built he just needs to power it and fix the electronics. He went over to one of the desks, and he noticed that the circuit was fried. He also knew that he was able to fix that. It took him half of a day to fix it.

That night he heard voices outside and they were saying " We need to find that portal before anyone else does we know that it's in this town we can't risk it we can take the world over with it." Alex immediately went down to the bunker and found out it was safe. He started the countdown and that was thirty hours.  
He went back up unseen. The next morning the FBI saw some radioactive content on a radar. They came to check out the lodge, meanwhile Alex was sitting in the lunge there was ten hours left and he needed to be there but he didn't want the FBI to know where it was it could blow his whole cover.

One hour left till it happens FBI still hasn't found it hopefully it stays that way Alex was thinking. He was getting a little nervous because of the FBI getting closer to the portal.

Five minutes left Alex has to get down there. He starts and then FBI asked where he was going and Alex said " Just getting some fresh air."

One minute left Alex was running FBI on his tail now when he got to the vending machine. He put the code in. A1, B, C3 it opened. FBI following down there the portal was opened. FBI caught up Alex had no choice he was running towards the portal. Climbs the steps. He jumps. Hoping that the portal works. He goes through.

"Where am I but No one was around. thanks for reading my friend worked pretty hard on this and you will see more writing of his I will be making my own series soon but there will be a sequel to this and it will be longer thanks and please check this account for more!


End file.
